Fifty Shades of Homestuck
by GrimdarkPrincess
Summary: I have an idea...i'm fairly sure someone in the fandom has done this before if not it exists now! My friend let me read a few choice pieces of her copy of Fifty shades of grey, inspiring me to start writing smut, I am going to write 50 chapters of smutty lemons. If there is something you would like to read, review or PM me about it!
1. IntroTable of Contents

_**I have an idea...i'm fairly sure someone in the fandom has done this before if not it exists now! This is a 'spoof' of the book fifty shades of grey...I am going to write 50 chapters of smutty lemons. If there is something you would like to read, review or PM me about it! This is the list of chapters that the finished project will have without a doubt...**_

_**Table Of Contents:**_

_****__**Stalker From the Vents**_: (sober)GamKar, Redrom

_**Cybering Black: Erisol, Blackrom**_

_****__**Undersea Love: EriFef, Redrom**_

_**When Killers Clash: (sober)GamVris, Blackrom**_

_**Pepsi Cola: JohnDave, Redrom**_

_**Lovers at War: Karezi, Blackrom**_


	2. Stalker From the Vents

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you aren't sure how much longer your newly slimed think pan can take this. You woke up a motherfucking puddle of arousal, it seems you weren't the only motherfucking one. You are currently in the vents watching your moirail, Karkat, strip. You aren't sure if it's the motherfucking slime, but his movements seem slow. First thing to go was his favorite sweater, the one with the bitchtits cancer symbol on it. Then it was his pants, you can feel your bulge coming to life. You quietly tug down your polka dot pajamas to free it. The slime slows down everything about you, even how fast your bulge moves. You watch it transition, from the same color as your grey skin to vibrant indigo purple. It slowly swells with your blood, the muscles of it tense and relax with every beat of your blood pusher. You want to touch it but you know if you motherfucking do, Karkat will hear you. Karkat is bare except for his thin red boxers, and you hear his voice. "GAMZEE I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, I CAN SEE YOU HAIR THROUGH THE FUCKING VENT!" You are too slimed to tell if he is really mad or just embarrassed that you were watching him. You tuck your bulge back into your motherfucking comfy ass pants.

You quietly crawl away, back to your miracle block. You fall through the opening above your horn pile, creating the shrieking noise you were familiar with. You stumble for a moment but regain your footing long enough to move over to the motherfucking pile of blankets that had replaced you recupracoon. You pull your bulge back out, the color fading back to grey. You stroke it slow and firm just they way you motherfucking like it, you can't help the slurred gasp that escapes you. You close your eyes letting your sobering thinkpan conjure whatever the motherfuck it wanted. Your thoughts drift to what you had seen of your moirail. Short stature, his thin but defined frame, His eyes the same candy color of his blood. You imaginge him riding you, his forehead glistening with pinkish sweat. His candy red bulge twisting around your fingers as it's owners nook slams onto your own indigo bulge. You are so lost in the motherfucking fantasy you don't hear the door open or your moirail walk in. You don't even know he's there until his lips press against yours.

You stop stroking your bulge, you are getting motherfucking dangerously close to being sober, the slime high never lasts anymore. You need to take another motherfucking hit but you can't get up, Karkat's body is pressed against yours. He is placing hungry kisses all over your neck, your head is clearing the voices are back. You are shocked that for the first time since you began hearing them they were agreeing. They all wanted the same thing, you are happy to oblige. You wrap one of your long arms around his waist, the other hand tangling in his hair. You give it a gentle tug making the cancer lift his head enough to capture his lips. You can feel his small hands under your shirt, rubbing over your ribs until he finds your grub scars. His fingers dance around the lumps of sensitive flesh. You can't take it anymore, you let the hand that was in his hair travel down his neck making him gasp. Karkat breaks the kiss he is shaking, he is nervous you can tell. He starts to fumble with the hem of your shirt, You lose what patience you have left pulling your shirt off. your talon like claws rip into the collar of his shirt, you can't stop yourself and you rip it all the way down to the hem exposing him to you.

His eyes meet yours and suddenly he is off your lap, his face twisted in fear. You smile softly and motion for him to comeback. He doesn't move, "GAM HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU WERE HIGH?" You shrug then get to your feet, "it's alright karbro." For a few second he doesn't move, but finally he walks back over to you. "BE GENTLE WITH ME FUCKASS.." he says not making eye contact with you. You pick him up and lay him down on the pile of blankets. You tug off his pants, then his boxers. He lifts his legs to help you get them off, you don't let him put them down. You take the back of his knees in the palm of your hands, you slip them down over his smooth ashen skin. Finally letting them rest on his thighs your thumbs resting on each side of his nook. You take in his sweet scent before pressing your indigo tongue inside him. He moans loudly, but you can barely hear him over the sound of your tongue sliding against his slippery nook. You can feel the sensitive flesh quiver under your hot ragged pants.

You can feel him growing taunt, approaching release. You pull away and wipe away the pink lubricating fluid from your mouth. The voices in your head are louder than ever, and you couldn't agree more with them. You guide your bulge already slick with your own purple lubrication to Karkat's nook. He is tight, really motherfucking tight, you know you won't be able to do this without spilling his beautiful red blood. He whimpers obviously sensing your hesitation, You crawl over him until your face is inches from his own. You whisper to him softly between gentle kisses as you slowly work your bulge through his tight walls. He wraps his arms around your neck and you can feel him tense, and his tears on your neck. You pause, "karkat I know it mother fucking hurts but you have to relax."

You kiss away his tears, not moving another inch until you feel him relax around your bulge. You push into him until the tip of your bulge finds the back of his nook, then you pull out halfway thrusting back in, causing Karkat to gasp. You smirk and thrust again with a groan, his breathing is starting to turn into soft pants and you aren't sure what turns you on more. The tight nook surrounding your bulge or the noises you coax out of the notoriously crabby troll with every thrust. You slowly begin to speed up, every little noise spurring you on. You know what you want, you want him to scream your name. You can feel the heat in your body twisting, you are so close. You move one of your hands to his bulge stroking it in time with your thrusts. He throws his head back, and he screams, "GAMZEE!" as he releases his red tinted genetic material all over your hand. You groan loudly as his nook tightens around you. You thrust one final time before spilling your own indigo slurry into him.


	3. Cybering Black

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you can't believe you are doing this. You are sitting at your computer, your hands resting on the keyboard. On your computer screen is the face of your new kissmesis, Eridan Ampora. The pompous seadweller is smirking at you, his violet eyes looking you over like a meowbeast inspecting it's prey. He is wearing everything that he usually wears, the ugly as shit scarf, the obnoxious as fuck cape, and a ring on almost every finger. You can't help the thoughts going through your bipolar mind, you want all that shit off of him and you want it off now. You take a sip of the the alcoholic beverage you prepared earlier then you speak, exaggerating your lisp just to piss him off. "Thup fithdick?" You are pleased to see that it works, his smirk turning into a scowl, "It wwas fine berfore I saww your face." You can suppress the smirk that appears on your face, "Ith that the beth you can do? You only thay that becauthe FF enjoyth the view." You take another sip of your drink, waiting for his reply. "Sol wwhat are you drinking? Is that wwhat I think it is?" You watch him get up from his chair he says he is going to fix himself a drink, but you know what he is really doing, giving you an opportunity to see his choice ass.

You finish off your drink as he returns with his. "Tho Ampora who ith going to thart thith thit?" You ask not really caring either way. He smiles showing off those off-white shark like teeth. "You can thart off with that thcarf, it ith way to ugly even for a theadweller." You add he gives you exact reaction you wanted, a low growl. You smirk then pour yourself another drink. When you sit back down Eridan has taken off his rings glasses and his scarf, you can see them lying in a pile in the background. You take off your glasses and you mismatched shoes. He takes off his shirt revealing his lean frame, six gills on each side of his flat stomach. You can see the hate and lust burning in his eyes. You take off your shirt, scars are scattered over your stomach from your first encounter with him. You watch him get up. pull down his pinstripe pants to his ankles then, he steps out of them. You can feel you bulges unsheathing themselves, as you pull off your own pants. You know he is staring at your new boxers, tie-dye blue and red. It occurs to you that he is still wearing his obnoxious cape.

He doesn't remove it, even as he pulls down his violet purple boxers. His bulge is about the same length as one of yours, and violet. It looks more like a tentacle than yours do, with its little bumps and suction cups. You pull off your own boxers, your bulges fight for the attention of your free hand as you toss them across the room. They are golden mustard in color, starting out as one at the base then splitting into two. You have very little control over either of them, and you hate knowing that Eridan knows that just as well as you do. You let your hand get a little closer and the pair of tentacles latch on to your middle and forefinger. You meet Eridan's eyes as you stroke the side of one, you can see how much you are affecting him and he hates it. Hates it more than Karkat hates his past self. That says something, something big about how he sees you. You take your other hand and stroke the length of them. Eridan gasps, and your can't help the smug smirk on your face. You look at him, his eyes are closed, his hands taking turns stroking the length of the violet appendage in his lap. He is a moaning mess within a few minutes, your own hands moving a little faster with every little noise he makes.

He opens his eyes, cloudy with lust and burning with hate. You can't hold back the noises anymore, nor can you hold back a spiteful insult when he smirks at you. You won't last much longer the heat winding and twisting in your very core is overwhelming, but you know you have to make him come first. You hear Eridan's moans and pants getting louder, he is close too. Your bulges throb in your hands, begging for release, restraining yourself begins to hurt. You bite your lip and whimper. That little noise is what sends Eridan over, spilling his vibrant violet material into a bucket below his desk. You hear the fluid sloshing against the bottom of the bucket. You release your mustard colored fluid into your own bucket, gently stroking your bulges to milk them dry. You see Eridan wipe his hands off on his cape then, he speaks, "That wwas quite a pathetic noise you made Sol." You growl, "Ath if the noitheth you were making were any leth embarthing!" He laughs, "I hate you Sol." You wait a little while before replying, because you know how much he hates it when you do. "I hate you more Ampora." Shutting of your camera then your computer you know you will have no difficulty sleeping tonight.


End file.
